


Make Up Kiss

by RIJ BAR (L_mouss)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Make up kiss, Nulis Random 2017, Post-Break Up
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_mouss/pseuds/RIJ%20BAR
Summary: Tony tidak berani melihat wajahnya.Salah satu entry untuk Nulis Random 2017.





	Make Up Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Salah satu entry untuk Nulis random 2017. Karena merupakan cerita yang menurutku complete, jadi dipost juga di sini. Untuk entry lainnya, silahkan liat di wall facebookku.
> 
> The Avengers belong to Marvel.

Tony tak berani melihatnya lama-lama. Dia melipat tangannya di depan dada sebagai dinding antara dia dengannya. Dia tidak ingin memikirkannya.

Dia bersandar di pintu apartemen Tony. Dari pandangan sekilasnya, Tony tahu bahwa dia sedang melihat keadaan apartemennya. Tidak banyak yang berubah sejak dia memutuskan Tony.

Kenapa itu begitu menyakitkan? Tony menggeleng, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran tadi.

"Aku kemari untuk mengambil jaketku," katanya, tak ingin masuk ke dalam apartemen Tony. Seakan dia tidak ingin lagi berhubungan dengan Tony, meski bukan sebagai kekasih. Rasanya dia seperti ampas.

Tony berdehem. Kemudian mengangguk. Dia berbalik dan masuk ke kamarnya. Jaket itu ada di tempat tidurnya, selalu di situ sejak sebulan mereka berpisah, tak pernah berpindah tempat dan tak pernah dicuci. Dia butuh jaket itu. Aromanya meringankan mimpi buruknya.

Dia akan merindukan jaket ini. Dia bahkan sedang merindukan pria yang bersandar di pintu apartemennya. Hampir setahun bersama dan ini yang dia dapatkan. Dicampakkan. Dia bodoh karena menurunkan dinding-dinding tebal yang dia pasang di hatinya.

Dia mengambil jaket tersebut dan mengusapnya. Pengingat fisik terakhir dari Clint yang tersisa di apartemennya.

Saat dia memberikannya pada Clint, pria tersebut mengambilnya sambil berkomentar, "Kusut sekali. Terakhir kutinggal tidak seperti ini. Kau pakai ya?"

Tony cepat-cepat mundur dan tidak melihat wajah Clint sama sekali. Dia tak perlu menjawabnya. Bukan rahasia kalau Tony suka menggunakan barang miliknya.

Ada jeda, di mana tidak kedua dari mereka berbicara. Lalu Clint mendesah, dan masuk ke dalam. Dia menutup pintu dengan kakinya dan mendekat Tony. "Baby? Kenapa kita harus bersikap seperti ini?"

Napas Tony tercekat. Hanya satu panggilan itu cukup untuk membuat dinding-dinding baru yang dia bangun, roboh seketika. Dan luka yang dilindungi dinding tersebut berdenyut. "Jangan--"

Tapi Clint tidak mendengarnya. "Baby," katanya sekali lagi, menangkup pipinya. Tony menatapnya, mata sedikit berair.

Dia merasakan banyak hal. Malu, sakit, sedih. Semuanya bergerak dengan cepat di kepalanya. Dia berpegang erat pada satu hal sambil menulikan yang lain: lelah. "Kau memutuskanku Clint."

"Kau yang salah mengartikan. Saat kubilang aku butuh ruang, yang kumaksud adalah ruang di dalam sini." Clint menunjuk dadanya. "Kita sudah bersama hampir setahun, tapi kau selalu menutup dirimu dariku. Kau tidak ingin aku mengenal teman-temanmu, kau tidak ingin aku menaruh barangku di sekitar sini--bahkan ketika aku sengaja meninggalkannya di tempatmu. Aku ingin tempat di kehidupanmu Tony, dan tidak masalah jika itu sekecil mengenal temanmu, atau punya sisi tempat tidur sendiri, atau punya lemari baju sendiri. Kau membuatku berpikir aku sendiri yang mencoba menjalankan hubungan kita."

"Clint...," air matanya mengalir sekarang.

"Aku tahu tidak mudah untukmu melakukan semua ini. Tidak dengan Ayahmu, dan Potts, dan Stan... Tapi, beri aku pertanda bahwa aku tidak membuang waktuku di sini. Aku tidak pernah ingin untuk pindah ke luar kota, jauh darimu."

Tony menciumnya, turut membasahi wajah Clint. Clint menangkup pipinya erat dan memperdalam ciumannya. Lalu mereka menghirup napas, dan Tony tak berhenti menebar ciuman kecil dan kata maaf. Clint tak membalasnya, namun memperdalam ciumannya sekali lagi.

Rasanya seperti kembali ke rumah.


End file.
